


Troisième étape

by Nelja



Category: Bleach
Genre: Begging, Dark, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Emotional Abuse, M/M, Manipulation/Mindfuck, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment, pas à pas, Gin amène Kira exactement où il veut qu'il soit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troisième étape

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Tite Kubo.

La première fois que le capitaine Ichimaru avait emmené Kira dans ses appartements privés, ce dernier l'avait suivi sans crainte ni exaltation particulière, à peine un peu de curiosité.

_Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ici ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous vouliez ?  
\- Izuru, es-tu loyal envers moi ?_

Bien sûr. Kira avait toujours été respectueux des règles, et il était tellement fier d'avoir obtenu ce poste de vice-capitaine, il souhaitait s'acquitter de son rôle le mieux possible, toujours assister le capitaine Ichimaru dans la mesure de ses moyens.

_Oooooh ! Je suis content de l'entendre. Cela te ressemble bien. Tu obéirais à n'importe lequel de mes ordres, n'est-ce pas ?_

Cela faisait partie de sa tâche de supporter ses bizarreries, de ne pas protester ni réagir quand le capitaine Ichimaru lui parlait comme maintenant, appuyé contre lui, sa bouche toute proche de son oreille, dans une position tellement embarrassante. Il en tirait une étrange fierté, la même qu'il éprouvait à remplir avec application les documents que le capitaine Ichimaru négligeait. Etre obéissant était aussi son devoir.

_Déshabille-toi, Izuru._

C'était très certainement une plaisanterie comme le capitaine Ichimaru en avait l'habitude, mais Izuru n'avait pas osé protester longtemps et avait enlevé ses vêtements très lentement, attendant le soulagement et l'humiliation qui viendraient quand le capitaine Ichimaru allait éclater de rire et lui dire de ne pas tout prendre au sérieux...

_He bien, quel besoin avais-tu d'être aussi lent ?_

L'idée que ce pouvait être sérieux ne lui était venue que petit à petit, et tous les sentiments mêlés de peur et de honte et d'envie de crier que cela avait pu lui inspirer s'étaient estompés devant la certitude qu'il devait obéir aux ordres, avant toute autre considération, et qu'il n'y aurait pas de mérite si ce n'étaient que des choses faciles, n'est-ce pas ?

_Tu n'as rien à cacher. Tu es même très agréable à regarder._

Mais il s'était quand même inquiété que même dans ces conditions, les mots de louanges du capitaine Ichimaru, si rares, éveillent encore en lui une bouffée de joie et de fierté. Cela n'aurait pas dû être ainsi.

_Et maintenant, aie confiance en moi et laisse-moi faire._

Cela n'aurait pas dû être si agréable. Cela aurait dû être seulement une preuve de loyauté. Les longues mains et les lèvres fines du capitaine Ichimaru n'auraient pas dû éveiller en lui de telles réactions, l'étreinte de ses bras n'aurait pas dû le faire trembler de tout son corps, ses baisers n'auraient pas dû lui sembler si désirables, et il était indécent qu'il ait pris son plaisir avant même que le capitaine Ichimaru ait fini de bouger en lui.

_On dirait que tu ne regrettes pas d'être un petit garçon obéissant, Izuru, n'est-ce pas ?_

Kira avait regardé avec un frisson le capitaine Ichimaru lécher les traces que son vice-capitaine avait laissées sur ses doigts et avait admis respectueusement que non, il ne regrettait rien. Il n'avait pas trouvé judicieux de retourner la question, malgré son envie de savoir.

* * *

La deuxième fois que le capitaine Ichimaru l'avait fait venir dans sa chambre, il avait essayé de toutes ses forces de ne pas souhaiter que cela se reproduise, et il avait échoué. Quand le capitaine Ichimaru lui avait ordonné de se déshabiller, il l'avait fait en quelques instants, et avait été surpris et choqué par les réactions de son propre corps.

_Oh, comme c'est flatteur de te voir si intéressé dès le début, Izuru !_

Le ricanement du capitaine Ichimaru avait envoyé des flammes brûlantes dans son ventre et ses joues, et il avait eu du mal à ne pas s'approcher de lui, à ne pas presser lui-même son corps contre le sien, à attendre pour ne donner à son capitaine que ce qu'il exigerait de lui. Heureusement, il n'avait pas eu à se retenir longtemps, parce que le capitaine Ichimaru l'avait pris dans ses bras, l'avait embrassé dans le cou, et l'avait touché juste aux endroits qu'il espérait sans vraiment le savoir lui-même.

_Je veux te voir te toucher, maintenant. Montre-moi._

Kira avait essayé cela quelques jours auparavant, son activité sexuelle comme éveillée par ce qui lui était arrivé la fois précédente. Cela n'avait rien eu d'intéressant. Alors pourquoi maintenant, la simple action de se caresser lui envoyait-elle des décharges de plaisir dans tout le corps ? Etait-ce parce que c'était un ordre de son supérieur ? Ou était-ce parce que le capitaine Ichimaru, avec ses caresses savantes, avait déjà mis son corps dans un état où n'importe quel contact le rendait fou ?

_Assez._

Kira s'était interrompu immédiatement, même si son corps lui hurlait qu'il voulait continuer, qu'il était proche de ce qu'il voulait, si proche. Il n'aurait plus jamais pu se regarder en face, sinon.

_Tu veux vraiment me satisfaire, Izuru ?_

Kira s'était détesté pour avoir rougi au moment d'assurer que oui, c'est ce qu'il voulait. Ce n'était pourtant pas un mensonge... il aurait préféré que ça en soit un. Cela lui aurait semblé presque plus approprié.

_Si tu essayais toi-même de deviner ce qui pourrait me plaire ? Un peu de créativité ne fait pas de mal..._

Ce n'était pas pareil, vraiment pas pareil, de toucher son capitaine de cette façon en obéissant aveuglément à un ordre, et d'essayer d'explorer ; cela le faisait trembler aussi, mais pas de la même manière. Il avait essayé de faire du mieux qu'il pouvait, se rappelant ce que le capitaine Ichimaru lui avait fait, ce qu'il avait exigé de lui la dernière fois, et essayant de se guider au rythme de sa respiration.

Finalement, le capitaine Ichimaru avait repris le contrôle et s'était approprié comme la dernière fois le corps de Kira, les amenant tous les deux à l'extase en si peu de temps...

_Tu es tellement mignon, Izuru._

Kira ne pensait pas que cela s'applique à son caractère, et encore moins à ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais il n'aurait jamais fait de telles remarques au capitaine Ichimaru.

Encore moins quand cette phrase, accompagnée d'une caresse dans les cheveux, l'avait rendu absurdement heureux.

* * *

La troisième fois que le capitaine Ichimaru l'avait fait venir, il avait commencé par lui offrir du thé et des gâteaux, et avait discuté de travail, et Kira s'était horrifié lui-même de ne pouvoir penser qu'à ce qu'il avait imaginé qui allait arriver - à ce qu'il avait espéré qui allait arriver.

Tout en continuant à prendre le thé et à répondre aux questions du capitaine Ichimaru, raide et guindé, il avait commencé à paniquer intérieurement. Il s'était demandé s'il avait fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas la dernière fois, et il s'était fixé sur cette question, parce que toute douloureuse qu'elle était, elle l'était moins que la réalisation qu'il voulait vraiment cela, que son corps commençait à le trahir sans que le capitaine Ichimaru ait fait quoi que ce soit pour cela.

Il n'avait pas osé la poser. Et quand le capitaine Ichimaru l'avait congédié, il s'était levé en espérant qu'il n'était pas en train de trembler.

_Ca ne va pas, Izuru ?_

Il avait assuré le capitaine Ichimaru qu'il se portait parfaitement bien, même s'il commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas la fièvre.

_On ne dirait pas, pourtant. Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu voulais ?_

Au lieu de sortir tout de suite en secouant la tête, il avait hésité un instant, en regardant le capitaine Ichimaru, et c'était une erreur, parce qu'il ne pouvait plus regarder sa bouche souriante sans ressentir des élancements de désir, et quand il avait baissé les yeux cela n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses.

_Tu as le droit de dire ce que tu penses. C'est moi qui te pose la question._

Kira avait alors osé poser sa question, demander s'il avait commis une erreur la dernière fois, sans avouer réellement à quel point il le regrettait, mais en était parfaitement conscient que cela se sentait dans le moindre de ses mots, le moindre de ses souffles.

_Non, pas du tout. Tu étais excellent, je me suis juste lassé. Pourquoi es-tu si intéressé ? Est-il possible que tu aies aimé cela ? Ce n'était pas juste parce que tu es un bon petit vice-capitaine ?_

Kira avait pâli, avait pensé un instant à mentir, à dire que puisqu'il n'était pas fautif il considérait le sujet comme clos, mais son corps l'avait trahi et, la gorge sèche, il avait secoué la tête, rouge de honte, regardant à terre, et avait finalement reconnu à quel point il avait apprécié les attentions de son capitaine, les deux dernières fois.

_Eh bien, Izuru, tu veux obtenir quelque chose de moi ? Pourtant, tu connais ta place, n'est-ce pas ?_

Il n'aurait jamais dû admettre cela. Non, ce n'est pas vrai, il devait la vérité au capitaine Ichimaru. Il n'aurait jamais dû vouloir cela en premier lieu, seulement l'accepter dans le cas où son supérieur le désirait. Ce feu qui lui brûlait le corps était indéniablement malsain, coupable, et indigne de lui.

_Si tu le veux vraiment, à genoux, et supplie-moi._

Bien sûr, il l'avait fait.

Sur le ton le plus formel possible, essayant de ne pas gémir, il avait avoué ses désirs. Il avait demandé, en s'excusant pour l'audace de sa requête, que le capitaine Ichimaru daigne lui accorder ce qu'il lui avait déjà offert par deux fois ; il avait rougi en décrivant ce que son capitaine lui faisait ressentir, et il s'était désolé de ne rien pouvoir offrir en échange, parce que le capitaine Ichimaru pouvait déjà obtenir de lui tout ce qu'il voulait.

_Décidément, Izuru, tu me plais beaucoup._

Le capitaine Ichimaru l'avait pris dans ses bras, lui avait accordé tout ce qu'il avait demandé, et bien plus encore.

Et Kira avait acquis la certitude que pour obtenir à nouveau cela, il supplierait autant de fois qu'il le faudrait.


End file.
